something to hold on to
by fansy
Summary: the story is based in 2004. Jason and Sam get married. instead of Sam sleeping with Sonny she sleeps with Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Sam have just got married and it wasn't a fun wedding like every couple's that are in love. But not Jason and Sam. Sam never thought she would walk into a town meet Jason get pregnant by Jason and half to marry him because of the baby when Sam was already having second thoughts about keeping the child. "Jason I don't know if this was a good idea to get married. I mean I know this would be good for the baby but this is not right why should we get married can't we live in different places you know like some families? Said Sam." "No Sam this is my child to and I know that we didn't plain this but I want to be with my child I want to be a part of its life." "But what about the love part Jason? Let's face it you don't like me and I'm not too crazy about you either and now you have no choice but to be with me because now I'm your wife under faults pretences." Sam was getting frustrated my having Jason live with her when he couldn't stand her to began with not to Minchin they don't even know any each other that well. Jason rubbed the side of his face out of frustration. "I know you don't want to be married but this is the only thing I know. I don't even know you that well but it also goes both ways you know. We have time to get to know each other." It's not the point you want…. "I meant what I said when we got married I will take care of you and our baby and I promise I will protect you both." Sam's eyes started to tear up. "You did? You meant that you would take care of both of us even thought if you knew about my past you wouldn't even want me around Jason." Jason looked down and didn't want to admit that he knew about Sam's past, he also didn't want to admit that he was starting to have feelings for Sam. "I don't care about you pass Sam it doesn't matter to me." Sam sighed in frustration. She stood up from the couch and turned to go up stairs. "You know Jason your married to someone that you don't know and she's pregnant with your child that you probably don't want let alone its mother but for some reason you decided to suck it up and have me live with you why I don't know."

Sam went up the stairs and stopped when Jason said this…. "I married you because I'm part of the reason your pregnant and your right I don't know you that well but I'm willing to try if you are and I also want you to be here as long as you want to be here." Sam shook her head and kept walking up the stairs and said "if you only knew about my past you wouldn't want me to be around Sam went up the stairs and stopped when Jason said this…. "I married you because I'm part of the reason your pregnant and your right I don't know you that well but I'm willing to try if you are and I also want you to be here as long as you want to be here." Sam shook her head and kept walking up the stairs and said "if you only knew about my past you wouldn't want me to be around you or the baby."

the next day Sam walked down the stairs while Jason was sitting at his desk doing paper work. "is this all you do?" asked Sam referring to the paper work in front of Jason. "What paper work no but i mostly do it when I'm not taking care of other things." "Like what killing middle age men for power and money not that I should be judging or anything but I just thought that you would at least do something besides paper work I thought Sonny does that?" "Jason just shook his head. Sonny handles other things."

"Right, so this is me being interested in knowing you what exactly do you like to do for fun besides going to Jakes and playing pool or saving Carley and Sonny's relationship." asked Sam.

"You make it sound like I don't have a life. I ride my bike. i use to take off and go see places like Italy and not talk for hours to people." "Great now our child is going to be a human impaired child.

What did you like about going to different countries?" Sam was starting to think maybe this marriage might not be so bad after all. "I don't know different sceneries i guess why?" Jason looked at Sam curious about her past besides the part that he already knows about. "Well I use to travel to Europe and mostly the Caribbean area but I liked it you know. I felt like I was free I didn't feel judge by people or lessen to people complain I just felt free." Jason nodded his head agreeing with Sam. "It's nice to feel free and not have to worry about anything you know?" Sam couldn't believe how much in common she had with Jason. I'm going to go get ready for my check up ok. Sam went up stairs and started to get ready for her appointment with Dr. Meadows. In the back of Sam's mind she was hoping that Jason was going to go with her to the appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Sam came back down the stairs wondering if Jason was still home."Jason are you still home?"

Jason walked up behind Sam. "I'm right behind you. You didn't think I was going to let you go to your appointment alone did you?" asked Jason. Sam shook her head then said actually I thought you wouldn't go with me because… I don't know I just thought you would be too busy or something." Said Sam. "Why do you not want me to go or something?"Asked Jason. Jason was starting to get curios of what Sam thought about the situation that she was in. Can we just go? Asked Sam not wanting to talk any more. Even she was getting confused of what was going on. It wasn't the fact that she was starting to have feelings for Jason she actually thought it might just be hormones or something or at least she was just hoping that it was hormones and not starting to have feelings for Jason.

Jason and Sam headed to the hospital to see Dr. Meadows. Supposedly Jason and Sam where just going in on a checkup. "The baby is healthy and seems to have a very strong heart. "Said Dr. Meadows. Is it too soon to see what the sex of the baby is? Asked Sam? "Yes unfortunately it is but on your next appointment you will soon find out what you are having." Said Dr. Meadows.

Dr. Meadow's pager went off, she looked at her pager and told Jason and Sam that she had to take this Leaving Jason and Sam alone looking at the baby on the monitor. "Wow can you believe it just 4 months ago I was on my salvage boat searching for treasure and now here I am married and having a baby." Said Sam." It is amazing when you at least expected it your life changes in a blink of an eye."Said Jason. Sam stated to wonder if she would be a good mother to her child. She wanted to give her child everything but she was also wondering if she was just fooling herself that she was going to be a good mom. "Jason do you think I'm going to be good at this? I didn't have the best role model parents like you did, I know you don't remember what your parents were like growing up but I know you are going to be an amazing farther I just don't know if I should be a part of this child what if I mess something up or something you know. Asked Sam." Sam was starting to wonder about herself.

She never thought that she was going to be a mother; she didn't even plain on being a mother to any child let alone her own child. Jason thought to himself about the future and try to picture what his child would look like, he also thought that maybe being married to Sam is not so bad once you get to know her. " I think you're going to be a great mom because I believe you will. I also think that we can make this marriage work and be happy. "Said Jason." You really think so?"Asked Sam. "Yea I do."

After, Jason and Sam conversation in the doctor's office Jason and Sam started to get to know each other better. They also started to act like a couple than just roommates having a baby.

Jason started to think about Sam in the day while he was at work and wondering what she was doing while Sam spent her time fantasying about Jason and dreaming about the future.

One night Jason and Sam took a step that made their feelings for each other grow stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Jason came home one night when Sam was trying on some cloths that she just bought at the mall.

"Hey your home right on time," Said Sam. "Why what did I walk into? "Asked Jason. Jason was starting to get curious on what Sam was up too. "Well I went to the mall to get some maternity cloths because well I'm getting bigger but anyway the point is I wanted to know what you think of some of the out fits." Said Sam. "I'm sure it's fine whatever you picked out." Said Jason. Jason what if we have a daughter and wanted to know if something looks good are you going to tell her that I'm sure it looks fine whatever you picked? No you're not your going to want what she got." Said Sam. "Your right I would like to know because it might be too short and I would have to worry about boys looking at something that they shouldn't, but you I don't have to worry about." Said Jason. "Why is that because I'm pregnant so you don't have to worry about me wearing anything slutty sort of speak and not have to worry about guys looking at me." Asked Sam. Sam was starting to get mad at Jason she was also starting to feel like a fat ugly duckling. Sam's eyes started to tear up and Jason just happen to notice it. Sam I'm not saying that you're not pretty because your better than that you're beautiful and I just think whatever you bought that it would look nice no matter what. I also think that other guys look at you even thought your married to me." Said Jason. Jason was starting to get a little jealous just thinking about other guys looking at Sam. "But everyone knows that this marriage is fake anyway so what does it matter anyway." Said Sam. "I know they think that but I don't think that this marriage is fake. If you think that I just married you because of the baby it may have been true at first but now I'm happy that I'm with you."

Jason was starting to wonder if Sam was taking the hint that he was starting to fall for Sam even though it was only a month that they have been married and starting to get to know each other better.

Jason are you telling me that you like me as what a friend or what? Because I'll be honest with you I like a lot more than just a friend I think I might actually be in love with you and maybe it's because I'm pregnant I don't know but I do know that my feelings have become stronger than what it was when we first got together." Said Sam. Sam was starting to walk to the stairs when she tripped on her shoe luckily Jason caught her. "Are you ok?" "Ya just clumsy, thanks for catching me. " Jason looked in Sam's eyes and kissed her. Sam kissed him back then pulled away a little. Sam bit her lip then kissed Jason again this time more passion then Jason kissed her with just as much passion. Sam pulled away and took Jason by the hand and led him upstairs. When they got up the stairs Jason kissed Sam then picked her up and carried her to his bed room. Sam put her feet on the floor and took off Jason's shirt. She pushed him a little on the door and started kissing and biting Jason's neck while rubbing her hands down his chest to his pants. Jason pulled up Sam's shirt feeling her skin underneath and roomed up to her breasts. Sam took off her shirt and Jason unclasped her bra. Sam loved the way Jason was touching her and the way he felt, she wanted to see more of him so she unbuttoned his pants and boxers down then she pulled him down on the bed and kissed him. Jason unbuttoned and pulled down Sam's pants and underwear then slid his fingers in her. Sam moaned when she felt Jason rube his fingers on her Clint.

"Oh Jason. ….. That feels so good." Said Sam. Jason started kissing down Sam's neck, collarbone then to her breasts. Jason started kissing and sucking her nipples making her scream out his name and arching her back. Jason! He removed his fingers and laid them on her stomach feeling the baby grow inside of her. He kissed her again then entered her. Sam broke the kiss and gasped, Jason starting to move in her slowly while Sam wanted it a little rougher. Sam started pull Jason in more, getting the hint Jason picked up Sam's leg by making friction more intense between them. He started kissing and biting Sam's shoulders while rubbing his fingers between them. Sam found her release and soon Jason did too. I love you Jason. I love you too Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sam woke up with Jason's hands wrapped around her body. She carefully removed his hands off of her body and went in the shower. For once she woke up happy and not have to worry about what was going to happen next because this time the man that she was sleeping with was not going to leave her because he loves her at least that's what her impression was last night. Sam walked in her room to get her robe while Jason woke up alone in his bed. Jason thought for sure that he was dreaming of him and Sam confessing to each other that they were falling in love and he also thought that maybe Sam regretted last night until he saw her walk in his room. Sam was wearing a silk robe with her hair lying on her shoulders. "I thought you regretted last night" said Jason. No I don't regret what happen I secretly wanted it to happen weeks ago but I'm glad it happen when it did". Said Sam Jason was starting to get worried about the baby. "What about the baby?"Asked Jason. "Oh trust me the baby is perfect want to feel it's been kicking. Sam put Jason's hand on her stomach. "Said Sam. Wow! It's really kicking. Said Jason. Sam was about to walk out the bedroom until Jason pulled Sam back towards him by the hand. Sam turned around towards Jason. "I know last night was…. Amazing but I do have some things I need to do today." Said Sam. "So do it tomorrow. Don't you rather be in bed with me?" Jason pulled Sam on the bed next to him. Don't you have work today? "Ya but I can bring it home and do it here." "Oh then it's got to be paper work again." Jason started kissing Sam's neck while untying the robe.

"I'm guess you want another repeat?" Sam asked sarcastically knowing that is exactly what he wanted not that she was complaining because that was the hole reason why she went in her room to get her silk robe with nothing underneath it. You're just so irritable "I have no choice but to want you." Sam was now laying on the bed necked while Jason was shirtless and kissing down Sam's stomach, then picked up her leg kissing from Sam's ankle up to her thigh. Sam sat up watching Jason tease her with his fingers rubbing her. "Don't tease me please"…. Sam moaned and arches her back when Jason entered his tongue in her. "Oh Yes!" Jason kisses up to Sam's lips while Sam unbuttons his pants and his boxers and starts to play with his shaft. " Sam…. I want you." "Then take me baby" with that Sam spreads her legs for Jason. Jason takes the hint and enters her. She met his thrusts and bit his neck the kissing the redness of the skin.

After two months Jason and Sam where getting closer until Jason and Sam came after a doctor's appointment. Sonny was waiting for them in the living room when Jason and Sam walked in laughing.

"Hey Sonny what are you doing here?" asked Jason. I needed to speak to you about something it can't wait." Said Sonny. Sam sighed when she saw the look in Sonny and Jason's eyes. "It's ok I'll just take these pictures and put them in the baby book that I was working on earlier. Sam walked up stairs feeling a little tired from finding out that the baby is a girl and then shopping for the baby.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Jason. "I know that we thought that dealing with faith was over and it is but now we have new trouble the laweze family is associating with Alcazar and that's a problem because the last time that Alcazar associated with one of the Laweze family it was Javier." I remember but I don't remember having trouble with that family before. "Well that's the thing we didn't but now we are because Javier is working his way to come in Port Charles and where already having problems with Alcazar as it is." 'I understand. I guess we'll keep a close watch on both of them." Jason knew what this meant; he was going to have to watch Sam closely now that she might be a target. He knew that she could take care of herself but he also knew that she was vulnerable with her being pregnant. "We need to have more security on the boys and Carley." Said Sonny."I'll work on that because Sam is going to need more security also." Said Jason. Sonny looked at Jason with shock he knew that Jason was falling for Sam but he didn't know how much. "I guess you and Sam are getting real close uh?" asked Sonny. Jason just looked at Sonny and nodded his head. "I love her and she's also pregnant with my child." Sonny looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you want her to be around your child after knowing about her past? Jason she's a gold digger." Said Sonny.

"I don't care about her past Sonny I know who she is and that is who I have fallen for. I'm I love with her and I promised her I was going to protect her and our child I'm not going to leave her." Jason was getting frustrated with Sonny Judging Sam. "I'm just looking out for you; I don't want to see you get hurt." " Thanks." "You're welcome I'm going to go goodnight I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Sonny.

Jason nodded and Sonny walked out the door. Jason knew that everyone including his family thinks that Sam is just using Jason for his money but if she was doing that then she would have left a long time ago.

Jason went up stairs to Sam's bedroom. When he opened the door he didn't see Sam anywhere, he noticed that her cloths where gone and her baby books. He started to call out for her hoping that she did not leave. When he heard her voice in his room he was relieved that she didn't leave.

I thought since we are officially a couple that maybe I could move in here with you unless you don't want that then I'll just move back in my room' said Sam. "Actually I was going to ask you when we came home but Sonny wanted to talk to me about work." Said Jason. Really? Are you sure because I do take covers and I talk in my sleep". "I think I would know how you are in bed since I have slept with you." "That is true. So is everything ok at work? Asked Sam."Sam was starting to get curious of what Jason and Sonny where talking about."The only thing that I'm going to tell you are your going to have to stay with your guards at all times and not run off please. Said Jason." " I rather have you protect me and the baby but I will promise I will be good I will not run from the guards." Jason knew that Sam was playing with him but right now he was amused by her.

3 months later Jason and Sam went to the hospital, Sam was in labor in an hour after they showed up to the hospital. "Jason I can't do this I can't be a mom I'll suck at it. I can't do this. Cried Sam"

"You can do this you're going to be fine I promise. You're going to be a great mom. Said Jason"

Jason was trying to make Sam feel better and it was working for a while until Dr. Meadows came in the room and told Sam that she had to push. And then Sam started to worry again but also cursing at Jason for her being Pregnant when really she had a part in it to but she wasn't going to admit that at least not yet. Lila Michelle Morgan was born an hour later everything seemed still until Jason saw someone walking past the room with tattoos on. Jason knew who it was but didn't want to say anything to Sam about it. When Sam was a sleep Sonny came by. "How's Sam doing? Asked Sonny" "She's good her and the baby are perfect. Said Jason" "that's good…. I just wanted to talk to you about business I know it's a bad time but… Manny and Javier are in town and it's not good Jason they haven't made a move yet but it's just a matter of time. Said Sonny" I know I saw Manny walking around the hospital I have Stan working on it while I'm with Sam. As soon as Sam's home I can…. "Don't worry about it you just be with your family right now. Jason agreed. "It's a girl we named her Lila Michelle. Said Jason"

I saw her earlier when I was coming to see you she looks like you and Sam. en joy your time with your family I'll handle things until you get back ,said Sonny." "Are you sure?" "Ya I'll let you know what's going on but right now be with your family."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

It's been three days and Sam and Lila get to go has been keeping in touch with Sonny about Manny snooping around and so far nothing has happen but Jason thinks that Manny and Javier are up to something otherwise why else would they be here."We are finally home I can't believe it! I know it's been three days in the hospital but I was really wishing I was in my own bed and I'm sure Lila wants' to be in her new bed too, said Sam." "Aren't you tired? You should probably want to go up stairs and sleep or something." Sam just looks at Jason and Jason just shrugs his shoulders. "I just thought that maybe you would like to sleep or something you know … in our bed, said Jason." "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird every since we left the hospital, is there something that I should know about or… "

"No. You just look tired that's all, said Jason." Sam takes Lila up the stairs and Jason follows. Jason was worried that maybe Manny and Javier have been watching Jason's and Sonny's every move. Jason has been so busy with Sam and Lila that he didn't think that Manny might be targeting them. Jason also thought that he might be paranoid. Jason's thoughts were interrupted by Sam"Jason? Something's wrong now telling me or I'm going to make you sleep on the couch." "How are you going to make me sleep on the couch?" "Carley she came by when you left to fix something at the house. She said that since I'm going to be busy with Lila and sleeping most of the time that she was going to keep you on your toes and that if you make me mad which you are right now that I should call her and she will come over and straighten you out." Jason just looked at Sam then looked out in the hall way where he saw Carley. "Jason Morgan I need to talk to you it's very important and I promise I will not keep you long and I also promise that I will not wake up my beautiful nice, said Carley. "I'm going to go to bed while I still can before she wakes up will you please tell me Jason about what's ever going on? Asked Sam.

Jason shakes his and tells her maybe he will tell her what is going on even though the planed not to tell her about there might be a possibility that Manny is stocking and Carley went down stairs to talk. "Are you going to tell Sam about Manny? Asked Carley" "uh I wasn't planning on it Carley why?" "I think she has a right to know you know about Manny stocking you." Carley yelled. "Carley I don't even know if he is stocking me or my family I haven't found anything that shows that he is." "The reason why you haven't found anything is because I didn't leave it in front of your door for Sam to ask what was in the envelope." Jason looks at Carley then at the stairs to see if Sam was there. "Let me see the envelope." Carley hands Jason the envelope, Jason opens the envelope and inside was pictures of Jason and Sam on the piers, at the hospital and then there was a resent picture of Jason and Sam with Lila. Then there's a picture with Lila in the nursery at the hospital."He knows about Sam and Lila.

Jason rubes his head. This is going to be hard making sure Sam stays here until I get everything organized." Carley feels bad for Jason but then again she's happy that it isn't her and her boys targeted.

"I know this looks really bad right now but maybe this is just it maybe Javier is just going to talk to Sonny and Lorenzo and make some kind or an agreement or something like a truce." Jason gives Carley a glare.

"Sonny is going to have a meeting with them why didn't he tell me?" yelled Jason. "Maybe because he didn't want to bother you Jason! Sam just had the baby you were preoccupied with your new family Sonny didn't feel right bothering you with business and I didn't think it was a good idea and all you had enough to worry about!" Jason just turns away and looks at the picture of him and Sam. "Look I'm going to go ok I don't want you to worry about this and neither does Sonny. Right now just be with your family Lila is only going to be small for a little while." Carley walked herself out the door while Jason went up stairs and to his bed room. Lila was asleep in her basinet and Sam was a sleep on her and Jason's bed.

Jason didn't want to bother them so he decided to call Sonny but Sam's voice stopped him. "Jason?"

"Hey I though you where asleep? Asked Jason" "well I was but I just woke up I have to get up anyway because it looks like Lila is going to want a bottle and to be changed. Said Sam"

"I'll do it." "No I'll do it I need to get up anyway because if I stay in this bed I'll never be able to get up so… do you want to tell me what's going on or what?" Jason just breathed and then nodded he figured he would have to tell Sam eventually he couldn't just keep Sam in the dark about it. "Just new enemies I just want you to be careful because it looks like there watching us." Said got Sam's attention the fact that her and Jason where being watched by some crazy idiots. "I'm going to have to stay here aren't I? " 'Just for a little bit. If you do want to go out I want to be with you because you run from the guards to much so when you with me at least I get to spend time with you and Lila, said Jason."

"I like the thought of you spending time with Lila and I, said Sam." Jason kissed Sam then told her he was going to have Milo pick something up from Kellies, Sam told him that she will order it that way Milo won't have to get it.

For a few months Jason was watching over Sam and Lila, Sam didn't mind because she wanted to spend time with Jason and Lila then spend time with the guards. Pictures of Jason, Sam and Lila where still coming to the penthouse. After awhile the pictures started to send notes about how beautiful Lila is. Javier swore up and down that he was not a part of the pictures or the notes about Lila. A few weeks letter Javier was killed by Manny, after Javier's death everything went quiet until Lila was a few months old. Sam woke up one morning earlier so Lila and her can go to the park. Sam looked at the clock and decided that she should get ready before Lila wakes up. Jason was still asleep in bed, Sam thought that it would be fun if she woke Jason up so they can have a shower together but she decided not to so she got out of bed and set the shower to a perfect temperature and went in the shower.

Jason woke up at the sound of the water running in the shower and knew Sam was either in the shower or getting in the shower. He decided to get in the shower with her. Little did Jason and Sam know that Manny was watching them from a video camera he but in there bathroom where it only showed the shower. Manny just happen to turn on the camera when Jason joined Sam in the shower. Sam jumped a little when she felt Jason put his arms around her waist, and then started to kiss her neck. "Umm. I didn't think you where getting up this early? Said Sam." " I heard the shower running and I couldn't resist, said Jason." Sam laughed then turned to face Jason. "I bet." Jason kissed Sam then it went further by Jason picking Sam up and entered in her. Jason started biting Sam's neck then soothing it with is tongue. Sam grabbed on to Jason's shoulders and scratching and digging her nails in Jason's back.

After an hour in the shower Sam grabbed her robe and went down stairs to fix Lila's bottle, While Jason got dressed. Jason went to check on Lila and she was sitting up looking at him when he entered her room. Jason picked Lila up and went down the stairs. "Jason do you think Lila is up? Asked Sam."

"I have her with me. She was up when I went to check on her. Said Jason." Sam went in the living room and sat on the couch. Jason sat with Lila in his favorite chair. "So I was wondering what you wanted to do for your birthday." Jason looks and Sam for a few seconds then he looks at Lila. " "I'm probably working as usual why?" Jason hands Lila over to Sam when Jason hears someone at the door.

When Jason opens the door Emily and Elizabeth are there. "Hey what's going on?" "Can we come in for a few minutes? Asked Emily" Jason moves over so Emily and Elizabeth can walk in. "Well Elizabeth and I are off for the day and we were thinking that maybe Sam and Lila would like to go shopping with us?"

Sam just shrugs her shoulders and starting to feel a little uncomfortable wearing a robe and nothing really underneath it. "So Sam what do you say? Do you want to go shopping with Elizabeth and me? Asked Emily." " I'm not really into shopping that much. But then again I guess I could by something for Lila, said Sam"Sam started to think about what she could get Jason for his birthday. Jason starts to wonder what Sam is thinking about so he gets Max. "Max if Sam goes with Emily and Elizabeth I want to know what Sam is doing at all times and I also want you to not leave she or Lila out of your sight." Said Jason. "You got it Boss, said Max." Let me get Lila ready and I'll go change and I guess I'll meet you in….. Said Sam." "We will be at the station for the shuttle it leaves in and hour so... Said Elizabeth." "Ok well I'm not going to take that long so… I will meet you at the shuttle in 15 minutes, Said Sam." "Ok see you in 15 minutes! Said Elizabeth and Emily." Emily and Elizabeth left the pent house. "Do you think Jason is happy with Sam? Asked Elizabeth" "I think my brother has finally found the love of his life and that is Sam. He also has a family that he deserves, said Emily" back in the penthouse Sam was getting ready to go shopping with Elizabeth and Emily. "What do think does this look ok? Asked Sam" "I think you look good in anything. Just have fun, it's better than staying here all day, said Jason." Jason was happy that Sam was going to hang around Emily and Elizabeth because maybe she will have a relationship with got Lila ready and said goodbye to Jason then headed out the door with Max and Milo.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6Making new friends

Sam meant Emily and Elizabeth at the shuttle station. They went to New York and walked around in the mall. Sam bought some outfits and a bear for Lila, bought some shirts for Jason, and then she went in Victoria's secret. Max called Jason when Sam started looking for launderary. "Morgan. Said Jason"

"Boss I just wanted to let you know that Sam is in Victoria's secret and she looking at some very skimpy things, Said Max. "How skimpy max? Asked Jason. Jason knew what Sam bought when it came to Victoria's secret but he just wanted to make sure what exactly how skimpy. Max felt uncomfortable about telling Jason so he just sent a picture of what Sam was looking at. When Jason saw the picture it was nylons hooked to a shirt with matching bra. Jason started to picture Sam wearing in until Max sent him another picture of a see threw purple baby doll outfit that had a v shape in the chest area.

"Is she buying these outfits or is she just looking at them? Asked Jason. Max looked at Sam and Sam looked at him then started walking towards him. "Uh… I'm caught, I'm caught what do I do? Asked Max." "Are you talking to Jason Max? Asked Sam" no! Max shakes his head. Nope I'm not talking to him, said Max." Then who are you talking to? Asked Sam" "My…… dad, said Max." "Oh really then why are you sweating and you look a little uncomfortable are you sure you're talking to your dad because I think you're talking to Jason and if you are…. Sam grabs the phone…. Then maybe Jason should ask me what I'm buying at Victoria's Secret. Jason didn't dare say anything because he knew he was caught.

"I guess Jason isn't going to say anything so I guess he's not going to get his present, said Sam."

"Alright I was checking up on you and Lila don't take it out on Max it was my fault, said Jason"

"Uh... He talks and why would I take it out on Max when I know it was your idea anyway. I also know that Max has been following me a little too close and looking at what I'm buying then talking on the phone so my question is which "outfit" do you like? Asked Sam" Jason had to think carefully on what to say that way he wouldn't get into trouble and have to sleep on the couch. "Well… I think that I like you with nothing on but I guess that's not a choice is it? Asked Jason" Sam started to laugh then said " I want you to work for it and not just jump into in sort of speak, said Sam." Sam knew she was getting into trouble but right now she didn't care she was having more fun flirting with Jason than she was hanging around Emily and Elizabeth and lesion to them talk about Nickolas and Lucky and how they are so romantic . To Sam that was just boring and she rather talk about something more intrusting then sharing her personal relationship with Emily and Elizabeth about Jason. Sam likes spending time with Emily and Elizabeth but she knew that they were probably being nice with Jason being Emily's brother and Elizabeth's friend pulse Lila as Emily's nice. "When are you going to be home? Asked Jason" "depending on when your leaving the office then I'll leave, said Sam" "what if I tell you I only have a few things left to do and I'll be home in a few hours, asked Jason" Sam had to think about that for a second.

"My answer will be let me just by "something's" and I'll head to the shuttle to go home, said Sam"

"See you at home and I like the V-cut outfit, said Jason." Sam laughed. "I thought you would say that. See you at home, said Sam." then she hung up the phone, bought her outfits and lotion then she told Emily and Elizabeth that she was going to go home. Lila was asleep in her stroller on the ride back to Port Charles. When Sam walked in the penthouse she went up stairs to put Lila to sleep then she went in the Victoria Secret bag and grabs the V cut baby doll outfit. She went in the bath room to do some touch up with her makeup. She starts to walk out the bed room door when she hears Jason walk in the door. Jason walks in the door and locks the door and heads up the stairs. When he walks in the bedroom he doesn't see Sam. He starts to look for her and he still doesn't find her so he goes back in the bedroom and he shuts the door. He starts to feel Sam's hands up his shirt. "Where you looking for me?" Asked Sam even thought she knew the answer. " "Where were you? I looked everywhere and I couldn't find you, said Jason." " I know I was following you…. Just in the shadows sort of speak it was fun watching panic, said Sam" I was not panicking… I thought you might of left Lila by herself with the guards but then again you never leave her with them so I thought the worse Manny took you, said Jason" "you're in luck because no one has grabbed me and I think Manny is just playing with your head because I don't think he wants me I think he just wants you to think he wants me." Sam looks at Jason and she see's that this game she was trying to play isn't working like she thought it would work.

"I'm sorry that I scared you I was just trying to have some fun but it just wasn't a good time for it, said Sam" Jason starts to really look at Sam with her outfit on and starts moving his hands over the fabric.

"You do look beautiful in this, said Jason." Jason starts kissing Sam and enters his tongue in her mouth. Sam moans in Jason's mouth when he slides his hands under the skirt. "I'm glad that… you approve, said Sam." Sam pulled off Jason's shirt and starts pulling on Jason's pants. Sam was starting to get anxious and pulls Jason on top of her on the bed, unbuttons and pulls down Jason's pants. Sam starts to get frustrated with the "very slow moving" not that she didn't like it she just wanted to move a little faster.

"Jason!" Sam pulls her top off and kisses Jason then bits him. Jason get's the hint that Sam wanted to go a little faster. So he removes her underwear and enters in her. Sam arches her back and grabs Jason's shoulder. An hour later Jason and Sam where lying by each other. "Is Manny really after us? I don't really want to know the reason but if he's stocking us then that means that he knows pretty much very thing about us. Who knows how long he's watching us." "I don't know if Manny is watching us before he came into town but I do know he was at the hospital when Lila was born he sent pictures of us and Lila in the nursery." Sam sat up and looked at Jason. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" "Because I have it under control said Jason" "like hell you do Jason I bet you don't even know where he is! He's watching us Jason who knows what he's planning! He killed his own brother what do you think he's planning on doing to you and Sonny? Asked Sam." Sam got up and put some cloths on Jason was already dressed by the time Sam got out of the bathroom. "Are you going to talk to me? Asked Jason."

"Not unless you're going to tell me that this manic isn't going to try to take Lila from us. I really don't see him kidnapping me or doing anything to you and Sonny but then again I don't know this psycho and I really don't want to give him an opportunity of doing anything to us. You may have everything under control but you should have at least told me something anything." Jason looks away from Sam because he knew that she was right, he should have told her but he didn't want to get her worried or end up in a fight with her. "I should have told you but I didn't want this to happen! Your right about everything he is psycho and I don't know what he's going to do. Lorenzo doesn't know what to do either he wants Sonny and him to join forces that way Manny will be stopped. In all the years that I have known Lorenzo I have never seen him ask for help but he is. Said Jason." " I wish you would of told me but I understand why you didn't it's just if it was you and me I probably wouldn't be freaking out like I am right now but Lila is the picture, said Sam." " Worry about this, said Jason" Sam went to pick Lila up because she was crying. "I'm not worried but I do want all of us to be safe even thought its one man Jason it still scares me… just be careful Jason I don't want to have to kill Sonny and Manny, said Sam." Jason just looked at Jason but he knew that Sam was kidding at least he was hopping she was joking. Jason followed Sam in the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Jason looked in the peek hole and didn't see anyone when he opened the door he didn't see anything but the elevator doors closing. Sam picked up the envelope that was at the door step. "No Sam doesn't open that." "It's a video and pictures?" "Why don't you go upstairs please?" Sam shakes her head and put Lila in the play pen. " nope I want to stay here."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7crossing paths

Jason didn't like the idea of Sam watching or seeing the pictures that Manny took.

Sam was looking at the pictures and didn't like what she was seeing. There were pictures of her asleep in her and Jason's bed then there was pictures of Lila."Jason he's been here. He's been in this house staking pictures of Lila and me sleeping and everything! Said Sam.""Maybe you shouldn't see this because it could be…." Jason I want to see what he did it could be something…. It might be a message and it also might be something to mess with our heads with I don't know, said Sam.""Are you sure you want to see this I don't want it to upset you, said Jason.""I'm fine let's just see what the video is before I change my mind." Jason puts in the video and sits on the couch with Sam. The video starts out in a bed room. Sam starts to look at it closely and see's the bedroom is her and Jason's. A few minutes a later couple comes in and is practically ripping each other's cloths off. "Jason that's us! That's that night when I came home from the Mall, he's tapping us! Said Sam." Sam was going to be sick if she had to watch anymore of this and Manny comes in the video clapping his hands. "You know I would love to see you and your chicka's faces when you saw your selves on this video. No wonder Jason isn't letting you go I can see why I know I wouldn't sleeping with you Sweetness. Pretty soon I will know exactly how Jason feels just watch Sweetness you'll be mine very soon, said Manny." Jason throws the DVD player in the ground. Sam grabs Lila from the playpen and goes upstairs. While Jason is down stairs trying to figure out how he's going to protect Sam and Lila from Manny when he's been in the apartment without anyone knowing it. After he calms down he goes upstairs to find Lila and Sam. He finds Lila and Sam in a rocking chair. "Are you ok? Asked Jason." Sam looks at Jason and shakes her head. How could she be fine she was just threatened of getting raped by a psycho path? It's not the fact that he threatened her it's the fact that Manny has been walking in and out of the apartment without anyone knowing how she doesn't know. Sam felt like the only thing she could do for herself is to leave Port Charles to keep her family safe. "I don't know what to do a part of me wants to run and the other part of me wants to find Manny and Kill him. It's not that I'm scared it's the fact that he's after me personally and how he's controlling me in some way to make me scared. I don't like feeling scared and in control not just for myself but for Lila and you, said Sam." "I'm going to fix this. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Lila I'm going to make sure of it I promise you, said Jason." Lila looked at Jason and Smiled at him. Somehow Jason knew that he was going to protect his family from Manny he just didn't know how yet.

"Maybe you and Lila need to get out of state for awhile, said Jason." Sam looks at Jason. "You're going to leave Lila and I voluble if we leave you." "Did you not see the video your voluble with me now Sam! He's been here with either of us knowing about it, taking pictures and videos of us. I don't want to lose you or Lila but I don't know how to protect you here." "Come with us Jason I know some people please? I'm not leaving without you Jason if you stay then so am I. Lila will be endanger with you staying here Sam." "Will both be endanger if you are not with us Jason! I don't want to leave you I really don't but if I have to leave without you just to protect Lila then I will…. But I want to be with you too and I know Lila would agree with me if she could please I can make some calls I know some people we can make up and go." Jason just looks at Sam and looks down on the floor. "You know I can't leave Sonny right now." Sam just agreed because she knew she couldn't change Jason's mind about leaving Sonny she wish she could but she couldn't. "Ok well I'm going to take Lila to Monica's house. I know she would be safe there for now until I can make some calls, said Sam.""I'm going to talk to Sonny and see what he thinks about this situation and see if he has any idea where Manny is right now, Said Jason."

Sam's eyes started to water she picked Lila up and her baby bag and headed down stairs and walked out the door. When she did walk out the door Carley came out of her house and decided to try to be a friend for Sam at least until she knew what was going on the it was back to enemies again. "Hi Sam where are you going? Asked Carley." " I'm going to the Quartermaines Monica wants to spend time with Lila before her and Allen goes on their cruise, said Sam.""Well that's nice of you to have the Quartermaines spend time with their granddaughter I'm sure they really appreciate it, said Carley."

Sam walks in the elevator hopping that Carley is not going to join her and sure enough she does. Sam just lets out a breath and hopes that Carley doesn't try to start anything with her because she wasn't in the mood for it. The door dings when the elevator arrived in the garage. "Bye Carley, said Sam." "Bye Sam, said Carley."Mean while at the penthouse Jason decides to set up more security. "Did you need anything Mr. Morgan, said Bernie." "Yes I want to find a house that is in a secure place so I can have Sam and Lila safe, said Jason.""Exactly where were you looking at? There is a one story house that is off the harbor and is in a gated community with a security system in it. The house is on a 5 Ackers of land with a stable, said Bernie." Jason wasn't too sure if he wanted horse or not but he knows that Sam did Say one time that she wanted to have Lila take lesions when she was old enough. "I'll tell you what I'll give you a list of what I'm looking for and you find the houses in the mean time I will look at the house that you suggested when Sam gets back home, Said Jason." Jason's phone rings and its Sonny saying that he is going to have a meeting with Alcazar and the Louise family. Jason tells Bernie to make an appointment with who ever so he could see the house that Bernie was talking about then Jason left to go to the meeting with Sonny little did he know that the meeting was a set up.

Sam came home to a dark apartment, she figured that Jason went to work as usual so she decided to take a shower and call one of her cousins that lives in Massachusetts. Sam thought if she stay out in the country that Manny would not find her and Lila. Sam got out of the shower and got dressed then went down stairs to make a phone call. Hey Audrey… Sam was grabbed from behind by Manny.

"Hello? Is someone there hello? Said Audrey." The phone went dead. Manny hanged up the phone. Sam was trying to fight off Manny. She would of one until Manny pulled a gun on her. "I don't think you want to try anything sweetness unless you don't want to see your Angel and Morgan again, said Manny." "Fine just what do you want? Said Sam." "I'm going to ask the questions and you're going to answer them, said Manny." It's a sham that your daughter will not get to grow up with her parents, Said Manny." "What do you want? If you want Jason I"… "I know where Sonny and Jason are don't worry there fine for now at least, said Manny." "What did you do to them? Said Sam." "You really love Morgan don't you… well guess what you won't see Morgan unless I say so." Manny tied Sam up and turned on a camera that was connected to a camera that was in a warehouse that Jason, Sonny, and Lorenzo where at.

At the warehouse: Where's the Louise Family? Asked Sonny." "I don't know Sonny why don't you tell me, said Lorenzo." Jason didn't like this one bit. Manny had set up a trap and it wasn't good. "we walked in a trap. This meeting is for something but for what? Said Jason." Just then a T.V turned on set in Jason's living room with Manny pointing a gun at Sam. Jason's eyes grew big when he saw the look on Sam's face. He knew that she was scared and that she couldn't do anything about it. "Sam! Said Jason."

"Now I have a show for the three of you mostly for Morgan but I thought that this would be at least a little entertaining with Corenthos and Alcazar involved as well don't you think. Manny laughed.

It's funny I warned you Morgan that I was going to get your chicka but you didn't lesion because you left her voluble for me so I should be thanking you. Manny laughs again and kisses Sam then moves his hand up and down her body. Sam was starting to get sick and dizzy. The only thing she could do was cloths her eyes and pretend that she was somewhere else because she knew that Jason couldn't save her even thought she was hoping he would find away to save her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"Aw what's the matter sweetness? Is it finally hitting you that Jason isn't going to save you? Said Manny." Sam tried to look for something that she could grab but she couldn't find anything that was close so she chose plain B. Manny went to get something so Sam decided the best way to free herself was to go by her instincts told her to do. She quickly put her hands under herself that way she could at least grab on to something. As Sam was trying to free herself Lorenzo, Sonny and Jason tired to find away to get out of the warehouse. "When we get out of here how are we going to be able to save Sam? Asked Jason." Lorenzo and Sonny looked at each other and tired to answer the question with a positive answer but couldn't find one at least not at the moment. "Where going to save Sam I promise, said Sonny." "How can you be sure that you can save Sam when where miles away and Manny can do anything to her! Said Jason." Jason looks at the screen and sees that Sam has freed herself from having her hands behind her back but is still not safe from Manny and he wishes he could help but he was just too far away. As he's watching Sam he noticed that Sam remembered where Jason's gun that was in the wine celery. When she pulls the gun and fires at Manny when he's not paying attention.

Manny shots at Sam but misses, Sam shots again and keeps on shooting until Manny is not moving she sits on the stairs and waits for him to move again but Manny was dead and he was going to come back from it. Jason, Sonny and Lorenzo get out of the ware house and as they head back to town they see police heading to harbor view towers. Sam rushes to see what is going on by the time he gets to the penthouse they were covering up Manny's body and taking him to the morgue. Alexis was talking to Ric.

"This was self defense Alexis and you know it. You have seen the evidence why can't you see that Sam was fighting in self defense? Said Ric." Alexis looks at Sam and see's how distant she is with the world and knows that Sam will not feel safe like she did for a long time. "Your right it is self defense but I would like Sam checked out by a doctor as soon as possible, said Alexis."

Sam was just sitting on the stairs still seeing Manny in her head trying to rape her or her wondering if he was going to rape her. Her world stopped in the matter of minutes and nothing was going to be the same. Jason walks in the penthouse and at first he doesn't see Sam until he looks towards the stairs.

"Sam, said Jason." Sam looks up to find Jason and when she does she gets up from where she is sitting and walks to Jason. When she reaches him she just cries on his shoulder with her arms wrap around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 update four years later

After Manny's death things were finally getting back to normal. Sam was a little scared doing things alone but after a while she started to feel herself again. Jason did get the house with the five aches and the house stable at first he wasn't sure it was a great idea to have a stable but it made Sam happy. When Lila turned four she started to learn how to ride a horse. And she liked it. Sam and Jason where on a breaking point for a few years and where about to get a divorce because Sam felt like she couldn't deal with the fact that Lila could be endanger like Michael and Morgan. Sam still felt the same about Jason that she never wanted to change him or make him choice his work over his family even thought his job was dangerous she didn't want to push him and at first Jason didn't get that but after a lot of fights he understood why Sam changed a little bit after Manny. Emily and Elizabeth didn't really hang out with Sam every much but Courtney and Carley decided that since they weren't going to get rid of Sam that thy mid as well Barrie the hatchet and become friends with Sam. Courtney and Jax are still married and have a daughter and a son on the way. Courtney's daughter is a few years younger than Lila. Carley and Sonny are once again together and decided to keep it that way because they didn't want to hurt Michael and Morgan all the time. Now they have another child on the way and it might be twins.

As four Jason and Sam they are also expecting another child in a few months. Lila is going to have a baby sister and a brother by Christmas. Good thing Jason bought a big house with a lot of room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Sam was four months pregnant with twins, Jason was excited because he wanted a boy and now he was going to have a son. Lila was getting ready to start pre-school and she couldn't be any happier. Lila couldn't wait to see her new school today and it was all she could talk about but Jason and Sam weren't too sure about her going to school even thought they knew that they had to let Lila go to school but really they weren't ready for it. "Mommy what do I wear for school? Asked Lila." "What do you want to wear? Asked Sam." Lila thought about what she wanted to wear and then took Sam's hand and showed her the cindella dress. "Can I wear this mommy?" asked Lila? Sam shook her head and picked out shorts and a shirt. "What about this? That way if you go play you won't have to worry about getting your dress dirty pulse it's not going to raise up when the wind blows. "Good point." Lila got ready for Pre-school and went in the kitchen where Jason and Sam where standing. "Daddy I'm going to pre-school today!" "You are?" said Jason. "Did you forget that she was starting pre-school today? Asked Sam."

"No I just didn't know it was that soon, said Jason." "Mommy I'm going to be late, Said Lila." "Ok I'm ready let's getting in the car, said Sam." Lila ran to the garage and got into the car. "Do you want to ride with us that way you can help me get out of there? Asked Sam." "Ya just let me drink the last of this and I'll go with you, said Jason." Jason was trying to drink the last of his coffee. Sam walked to the car and got in the passage seat. "Daddy going with us mommy, asked Lila." "Yes and he needs to hurry up, said Sam." "Mommy where you scared when you started pre-school?" "I don't know baby it was a long time ago why are you scared?" "A little but Megan is going to be there and Kelsey." Megan is Courtney and Jax's daughter and Kelsey is a neighbor girl that Lila plays with practically every day. "Ok let's go, said Jason." Jason drove the car to the pre-school, the whole ride there it was quiet too quiet for Lila since she's been talking about it for a week now. When they arrived to the pre-school Lila mumbled something and then didn't say anything. "Lila are you ready to go to your class? Asked Sam."

"I don't want to go mommy. Cried Lila." "What if daddy and I go with you to your class would that make you feel better? Asked Sam." "No." Sam was praying to herself hoping that Lila wasn't going to cry because if she did it was going to make Sam cry and she could blame the hormones. Jason was about to just drive home because he didn't want to see Lila grow up even thought he had no choice. He also didn't want to cry but he was about to. "Lila look at me." Lila looked at Jason with tears rolling down her face and Jason was about to lose his confidents to convents Lila to go to school. " you're going to have fun and then you're going to want to keep going because you're going to meet new friends pulse you got to be a big sister because your brother and your sister are going to be looking up to you, said Jason." "Ok I'm ready, said Lila." When Lila said she was ready Jason and Sam looked at each other, Sam shook her head and Jason knew she wasn't ready for this. All three of them got out of the car and walked to the classroom that Lila was in. once Lila saw two of her friends she waved to her parents and walked over to her friends. Jason and Sam walked to the car and it was silent until "did Lila just walk off like she wasn't crying in the car five minutes ago? Asked Sam" "yep. She gets that from you, said Jason."

"She does not she gets that from you because you walk away from things like nothing happen." "When do I do that?" "Like last week you almost got blown up." Jason looked at Sam funny. "Don't look at me like that you walked out of that hospital like it was no big deal even thought they told you to say for the night you walked out of there like nothing happen." "I did not Sam." "Whatever Evil Conenvile."

"I did not miss the hormones and now they're back four years later." "Hey!" "We didn't take a picture of Lila on her first day of Pre-school. I guess we can take a picture tomorrow." "Why do we need one anyway? Asked Jason." "For her baby book. I have everything in there from when she was born."

"Is it labeled in there or something?" "Ya at the bottom of the page it has first birthday stuff like that."

Jason took Sam home and worked on some paper work for the warehouse that Sam always complained about while Jason was doing paperwork Sam was looking at pictures of all three of them from when Lila was a baby to now. "Once Jason was finished he was going to go to Sonny's but he decided to hang out with Sam since Sonny was busy with Carley. "What are you doing?" "I'm looking at pictures." Jason sits by Sam. "I still think that Lila gets that confidents from you." "Are you trying to fight with me because you know my hormones are out of wak these days." "No I'm not trying to start anything with you; I'm just saying she acts like you by being social. She can talk to anyone and that's how you are."

"Ok I guess you have a point there." Sam started to laugh thinking that maybe there son is going to be like Jason quite and mysterious. "Maybe your son will turn out like his dad." "Ya maybe in a good way thought not the mob part hopefully." "The Mob has nothing to do with who you are." Sam knew how Jason felt about being in the mob even though he never said anything about how he felt. "I want to get out but I don't know how because every time I tried to get out I get pulled right back in because someone was after me or Sonny so I go back and it's like I never really left at all." "So far our life has been good, there haven't been any mob wars or anything like that so maybe Sonny retired? If Sonny retired then that means you did too Jason." "I don't think he has because he likes the power that's why he stays in the mob because of that power. He likes it that's what makes him feel in control." Sam and Jason must have talked for two hours and finally Sam went to sleep. Jason remembered that they had to pick up Lila at three but it was only 12:00 so he thought that he would set the alarm and then he would pick up Lila. But instead Jason and Sam slept through the alarm waking them up.

Lila was waiting for one of her parents to come and pick them up so she went to the office and called Courtney. "Courtney Jax's office, said the secretary." "Can I speak to Courtney please this is her niece Lila Morgan." "Hold on for one moment." "Thank you." "Lila are you ok? Asked Courtney." "No mommy and daddy didn't pick me up from school can you pick me up. Please and thank you, asked Lila."

"Yes I'll pick you up wait for me in the office and I'll come and get you ok, said Courtney." "Ok thank you, said Lila." Lila hung up the phone and said thank you to the secretary at the school and sat in one of the chairs by the window. When Jason woke up it was 3:30. "Oh shit Sam where sub post to get Lila from school!" Sam was still sleeping until the phone rang. Jason where sub-post to pick up Lila!" Jason answered the phone figuring it was Lila calling. "Lila I'm going to pick you up right now"…. "Thanks but I'm not Lila this is Courtney Lila is in the back seat. She called me wondering where you and Sam where what happen?" "Sam and I fell asleep we just now woke up. Is she mad?" "Well…. She was but the I asked her about school and it seemed like she forgot all about you leaving her at school. I wonder where she gets that from. Jason." Jason rolled his eyes hearing the same thing that Sam said earlier today about how he acts like nothing happen. "I'm just pulled up in the drive way so you might want to be prepared to hear about how school was." "Thanks Courtney for picking her up, said Jason." "No problems just don't forget her tomorrow because she'll really start to wonder, said Courtney."

Lila ran inside the house and to her parent's bed room. "Mommy, Daddy guess what I have knew friends and I made pictures I also practiced my manners too when I had to call Aunt Courtney to pick me up, said Lila." "I'm sorry baby Daddy and I fell asleep and by the time we woke up Courtney already had you. But I promise I will be there to pick you up and how about you go with me to the hospital and we can see your brother and your sister then we can meet Daddy at kellies, said Sam." "How are we going to see them there in your stomach?" "There's this machine that shows you from my stomach." "Your appointment's tomorrow? Asked Jason" "you didn't know I thought I told you?" you did but I thought you said Friday?" tomorrow is Friday silly." "Daddy you're silly." Lila started laughing. Do you want to meet us at the hospital or do you want to go with me to pick up Lila from school and go from there?"  
"Ya we can do that, I'll go with you to pick up Lila and will go from there, said Jason."

Later on that night Lila woke up from a bad dream and went in Jason and Sam's room. Lila slowly crept up to the bed room and then walked over to Jason's side. "Daddy can I sleep with you and mommy?"

Jason nodded and Lila crawled in between Jason and Sam."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 where do babies come from?

Lila couldn't wait to see a picture of her brother and her sister. It didn't really hit Lila that there was actually going to be new siblings she just thought that maybe it was fake or something but she did want to be a big sister. Sam and Lila walked out of the elevator and walked up to the nurse's station. Elizabeth was doing paper work not paying any attention. "Hi Elizabeth is Dr. Lee ready for me?" asked Sam. "Ya just let me get your chart and you can follow me." Said Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't see Lila until she looked down at her watch and noticed her. "Your bringing Lila to the exam room?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ya I promised her that she could see her siblings why is there a problem with that or something?" asked Sam. Elizabeth was about to say something but Jason walked out of the Elevator. "Daddy!" Said Lila. "Hi Jason." Said Elizabeth. "Hi Elizabeth." Said Jason. Jason wasn't really paying attention to Elizabeth he was mostly paying attention to Lila and Sam. Elizabeth was getting annoyed by Jason paying attention to Sam and Lila so she interrupted them by saying Doctor Lee is ready for you Sam.

Sam and Jason waited for dr. lee to show up while Lila fell asleep. "Jase you don't think that it's bad for Lila to be here right to see the twins I mean she's not really seeing anything but my stomach." Asked Sam. "No why is it wrong?" asked Jason. "Nothing never mind. "Said Sam. Dr. Lee walked in the room when she did Lila sat up. "Hi Lila did you want to see you baby brother and sister today?"Asked Lila. "Yes. Are they going to appear?"Asked Lila. "Yes do you see that screen right there that's where they're going to show up." Said Dr. Lee. Lila watched the screen for a few minutes and then she saw something she looked down and Dr. Lee was moving something on Sam. Lila looked back at the screen and she saw two little bodies moving around. "Mommy is that my brother and my sister?" asked Lila.

"Yes that's what you looked like." Said Sam. "When are they getting out of your stomach?" asked Lila.

"In five more months. You think you can handle having to siblings? " asked Sam. Lila thought about it for a few seconds and then looked at the screen. "Yes as long as they get their own rooms. Mommy can I dress my new sissy in my baby doll clothes?" asked Lila. "No because she's going to have her own cloths to where and so is your brother." Said Sam. Jason was trying not to laugh at the questions that Lila was asking Sam. Dr. Lee walked out the room to get the pictures from the ultra sound when she came back Lila was still asking questions about the babies and then she asked the one question that Jason and Sam where hoping she wouldn't ask. "Daddy where do babies come from?"Asked Lila. Sam looked at Jason and Jason looked at Sam then Lila looked at both of them, when they wouldn't answer she asked Dr. Lee. "Dr. Lee where do babies come from?"Asked Lila. Dr. Lee looked at Jason and Sam and then looked at Lila. "How about you ask your parents that question." Said Dr. Lee. "I did and they didn't answer me they just looked at me like my teacher did when I asked her." Said Lila. "Lila why don't we go to Kellies." said Sam. "Ok will you tell me thought about where babies come from because Camren Spencer said that you and Mommy have to sleep together and something else but I don't remember. Is that how it happens daddy?"Asked Lila. Jason looked at Lila wondering why Camren have to put things in Lila's head that he didn't want to answer. "Lila Babies come from Storks." Said Jason. Sam looked at Jason funny wondering where he got this story. "Storks? But how are the twins in mommy's stomach? "Sam saw Jason trying to answer the question so she decided to cut in. "well when Daddy and I wanted another baby we had to ask a wizard he only grants one wish every year so your dad and I had to hurry if we wanted another baby so we went to find him and he grant us our wish." Said Sam. "Lila looked at both of her parents and then said "why didn't you say that daddy? Where you embarrassed telling me?"Asked Lila then Lila started giggling then ran to the Elevator. "A wizard? I had to think of something, I got it from the wizard of OZ, Lila and I watched it the other night. "Said Sam. "She believed you anyway pulse it was better than what I could think of." Said Jason. That made Jason and Sam both laugh thinking how they got away from answering the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Warning: doubt and suspicion

The next day Sam ran into Jason and Elizabeth talking about something she figured it was probably about Lucky or something until Elizabeth kissed Jason. When they broke apart Jason had surprised look on his face. "Elizabeth I'm married to Sam and your Married to Lucky," said Jason, " I know but my marriage is falling apart and even thought Lucky and I have been married for 3 years I've been feeling that somehow Lucky and I grew apart and when you and I talked the other day you said that you and Sam been having problems so I just figured that you feel the same way that I do"…. "You though that I was going to cheat on Sam for you? Yes Sam and have had fights but that was three years ago after Manny almost rapped Sam." " You were going to divorce her I remember that and I thought that would be so great for you and Lila because you and Sam just don't seem right for each other and the way that she came into town Jason it's just not right you know?" "No I don't know you're talking in circles and the only thing I keep hearing is you want me to leave Sam but I don't know why? If you want me to leave Sam for you that's not going to happen because we would never work out it would all be a lie and Lila wouldn't like you being around anyway." "She's four she'll deal"…. No she won't and neither would I maybe for five seconds then it would be over. I'm not going to break my marriage just because of you crush for something that's not and never will happen." Jason walked away and left Elizabeth standing at the pier cursing at herself and at Jason. Sam went home and decided to do laundry or something to keep the conversation of Jason and Elizabeth talking. Sam sat on the couch and closed her eyes trying to clear her head. When Jason walked in the door Sam's eyes where close and she was tapping her fingers on her head like she was remembering a song. "Hey, said Jason." "Hi what are doing home so earlier?" Asked walked over to Sam and kissed her, the kiss turned a little more passionate then what Sam was expecting but she wasn't complaining…. "Umm what was that for?" Jason looked at Sam, "do I need a reason?" "Nope I was just wondering… Jason kissed Sam again then laid Sam down on the couch. Jason started kissing Sam's neck, Sam was enjoying the moment but then something came to mind Lila. "Jase we can't do it here?" "Why not we've done it before." Sam started thinking about those times then she stopped because that was distracting her from telling Jason that Carley is picking up Lila from school today and Carley always walks in when Jason and Sam are either a talking be getting hot and heavy or c. Whenever Carley has a problem…. "Jason... Carley… is picking up Lila…. And…." Sam had to stop Jason from getting any farther. "Jason stop for a second", Jason stops for one second to lesion that way he could continue what he was doing. "Carley is picking up Lila and you know how Carley just walks in so I think its better that we go upstairs that way we don't traumatize Lila and Carley." "That was it why didn't you say this earlier," "I tried but you kept distracting me." Jason got up and Sam was right behind him. They went up stairs and made love and when they were talking but still not dressed when Carley and Lila walk in the door. "Mommy, Daddy! Where are you? ," said Lila, Carley started wondering then she heard a thump upstairs, she closed her eyes. "I can't believe you two," said Carley.

Lila looked at Carley and then ran upstairs, "Mommy I made a picture want to see?" Carley ran after Lila trying to distract her but it was easy. "You know what your mommy and daddy are probably sleeping and you know how your mommy gets tired right?" asked Carley. Lila looked at Carley and then heard Sam laughing. Jason hit his head on the head board because Sam hit him with a pillow. "Owe what that was for?" asked Jason, "for distracting me earlier," "I wasn't distracting you." Sam looked at Jason curiously "oh really then what where you doing seducing me?" "You're the only one I would seduce."

"That's probably true but it looks like today that someone was trying to seduce you?" Jason looked at Sam not really understanding what she was talking about when he was going to ask Lila and Carley walked in. Carley was relieved that Jason and Sam were in cloths when they walked in. "Look I made a picture." Lila jumped on the bed and showed Jason and Sam the picture. Carley looked at Sam and mumbled "what's wrong?" Sam mumbled back "I'll tell you in a minute." "Lila why don't you tell daddy about the picture while I talk to Carley for a minute ok," said Sam. Lila nodded and Jason looked at Carley and Sam wondering what was going on. Sam and Carley walked down stairs and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong it sounded that you and Jason where happy until Lila and I walked in the door what's wrong?"Asked Carley, Carley looked at Sam and knew that something was bothering her. Mean while upstairs Jason got Lila occupied with coloring new pictures then went down stairs to find out what was wrong. " I went to the Pier this morning and I saw Jason and Elizabeth talking I was going to walk down the stairs to them because it sounded like Lucky and Elizabeth where having problems the way Elizabeth where talking but then Elizabeth kissed Jason." Said Sam. Carley shook her head because she knew that Elizabeth always had a thing for Jason even when Courtney and Jason where together before Sam even came in the picture. Carley despised Elizabeth because Jason was just to loyal to her and Elizabeth took advantage of that loyalty."What did Jason do?," "he was surprised that she kissed him and she was trying to convents him to leave me and be with her because in her eyes I'm not good for him because he talked to her about when Jason and I were having trouble after Manny. Do you remember that when I was thinking about leaving Jason because of what happen and I felt like I couldn't trust myself with Jason?" Carley looked at Sam remembering when Sam wanted to leave Jason when Lila was one years old. "I do remember but I also remember that you said you couldn't leave Jason because you loved him and you know that you would never find someone that would accept everything that came with you the way Jason has and always will do." Carley took a deep breath before she gave Sam advice she just happen to look at the stairs and noticed Jason standing there. Carley quickly looked back at Sam, " you know what I think? I think Elizabeth wants Jason because she sees how happy you two are together and how you kind of have this fairytale marriage that Elizabeth wants with Lucky but she can't seem to find it because Lucky and Elizabeth have been having problems for a while now. Yes Jason probably talked to Elizabeth about you two having problems but you worked thought it and he was probably opening up to her to lash out a little bit it didn't mean he was going to leave you because you where saying the same thing about leaving him. At the end you worked out your problems together and look at you now three years later you're having twins! This is what you and Jason wanted a family because you never really had one and Jason well he can't remember," said Carley. Sam started to laugh at Carley's expression when she said that Jason can't remember. "your right I was just over looking at what happen between Elizabeth and Jason I guess I was just afraid that Elizabeth was going to take Jason away from me," said Sam. "Well don't because that's never going to happen I will literally kick Jason's ass for you if he does that ok," said Carley. "You promise?" asked Sam. Carley nodded at then hugged Sam she looked at Jason, Jason nodded at Carley and then came down the stairs with Lila a few steps behind him. "I have to get home before Sonny has a fit." Carley was about to walk out the door then said I'll be at the park tomorrow with the boys if you want to bring Lila to play?" asked Carley. "Ya! I get to play tag with Michael and Morgan tomorrow!" said Lila. Jason stood by Sam. "I was never going to leave you even thought you wanted to go I was planning on fighting for you before we worked everything out. No matter what I was saying to Elizabeth I wanted and always will want to be with you and our family because that means everything to me and I don't want to be with Elizabeth because we could never work out and I told her that," said Jason. Sam smiled and then hugged Jason and whispered "I'm sorry for doubting." Lila looked at her parents and giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 five months later

Lila was sub post to be going trickier treating on Halloween but there was one little problem….

"Jason! " Jason ran down the stairs when he heard Sam yelling for him, "What happen are you"….. "In Labor ya and I think my water just broke." Carley just walked in the door. "Hey is Lila… wow Sam you don't look good are you"….. "I'm in labor am I sub post to be looking ok right now?" Jason grabbed Sam and they walked out the door. Lila came down the stairs dressed in her tinker bell outfit. "Where did mommy and Daddy go?" Lila started biting her finger out of a nervous habit. "Mommy went into Labor honey so let's fine the bag for mommy because I think your dad left it somewhere." "This is the coolest Halloween ever my brother and sister are coming!" Lila started jumping up and down then said "what are you waiting for aunt Carley I want to see my brother and sister!" Lila was so excited she took Carley's hand and led her to the car. Mean while at the hospital Jason and Sam where waiting for Dr. Lee to come in the room. "What's taking so long to find my chart did she forget or something?" asked Sam.

"I don't know do you think Carley grabbed Lila?" asked Jason, Sam just breathed because contraction was hitting. " I'm sure… that Carley has Lila or she thinks that you left the overnight bag at home so you should probably call her." Said Sam. Jason grabbed his phone and called Carley, when Carley answered the first thing that came out of her mouth was…" Jase do you have the overnight bag because Lila was all excited and led me to the car right after you left." " ya I put in the car a few weeks ago, "said Jason.

"Oh good Lila wants to talk to you for a second", said handed Lila the phone, when Lila got the phone she practically talked Jason's ear off with so many questions and then she asked if her brother and sister where out of her mom's stomach. When Jason said no she said good because she wanted to see them then she gave the phone back to Carley. " where almost at the hospital but I was wondering did you want me to get you anything I was thinking I could go back to your house and maybe get some cloths for you and Lila or something? Asked Carley." " I can't think of anything right now but I'll let you know", said Jason. Jason hung up the phone when Dr. Lee came in the room. "Hi Sam how are you feeling?"Asked Dr. Lee. "Like I've been ran over by a truck." "I'm going to give you something that will make it a little better ok." Sam nodded as another contraction was hitting her. "When are the twins coming out exactly?" "You are at 6 centimeters so you probably have at least 2 more hours." Dr. Lee walked out the door. "I don't think I can handle this for two more hours Jase."

The two hours went by fast and the twins were born with no complications, as for Sam she passed out fifteen minutes later. Jason walked with Carley to the nursery, Carley was holding Lila until she got too heavy for her then she gave her to Jason. Lila was asleep by the time they arrived in front of the nursery.

"Look Lila there's your brother and sister, "said Carley, Lila rubbed her eyes and saw her brother and sister then went back to sleep. "You know I never thought that when I fell in love with Sonny that it was going to be so hard. I guess it's because where so much alike but what I do realize is it's something to hold on to because that's what gives you a family that you wanted and someone to love you," said Carley. Jason agreed with what Carley was saying. If someone told him that he was going to be happy with Sam and have a family that he wanted he wouldn't believe him but now he knew that what he had with Sam was something to hold on too._**The End**_


End file.
